


More suicidal then ever now

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: The bathroom floor was cold, bare and cold.The razor was sharp, cold and sharp.Tyler was done, cold, empty and truly done





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if your easily triggered fren |-/ xxx

Tyler checked the watch, 

2:45

Tyler was born at that time, not really that that matters, but still. 

Tyler was slumped on the painfully cold floor; he couldn't find the energy to move, or even sit up. 

His left wrist was completly idle.

His right hand clutched the blade. 

Tyler had snuck the pack of razors in his bag whilst him and Josh stocked up on supply's earlier that day.

He stole. 

Stealing is a sin.

Tyler didn't care, he was going to hell anyway.

Tyler wondered about who would find him.

Probably Michael, he was always awake first. 

Michael would soon get other it, so would everyone else. 

He could imagine Josh finding a better friend, he could see Jenna finding a better husband. 

Tyler lifted his right hand. 

Before Tyler had the opportunity to press the blade down into his soft, scarred skin, Josh casually walked in. 

Josh wasn't expecting to see Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
